


Accountant

by DragonAgeAndBooks



Series: Loki fluffs because I have nothing better to do [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Identities, Disguise, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Kisses, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki as Tom, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Reader and Loki Against the World, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, anxious loki, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAgeAndBooks/pseuds/DragonAgeAndBooks
Summary: Reader's boyfriend, Tom, reveals himself as none other than Loki of Asgard. Reader is not shocked because Loki had many things to learn about Midgard, such as... taxes.Reader is gender-neutral.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Gender-Neutral Reader, Loki/Reader
Series: Loki fluffs because I have nothing better to do [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053731
Kudos: 37





	Accountant

My boyfriend, Tom, was late to pick me up tonight. He was always punctual, on the dot, but I began to worry when fifteen minutes passed and he was still nowhere to be found. I called his phone, but he didn't answer. I sat down at the counter and waited patiently. 20 minutes... 30 minutes... 32 minutes. The doorbell rang and I hopped off my chair.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, but I have to tell you something." He said, the words sounding rushed.

"Okay. Come in for a minute?" I opened the door and ushered him inside. Rather than sitting down, he remained standing anxiously. "Do you want a drink or anything? Is everything alright?"

"I wanted to tell you. So many times. I really did, but I was scared that you would hate me."

"I understand. Go on." Before my eyes, the relatively muscular, blond with short, curly hair transformed into a slim, angular man with shoulder-length black hair and striking green eyes, wearing a black satin suit. I recognized him from the Avengers' Battle of New York... he had been the villain. But I also recognized him for the more recent efforts he had made aiding the Avengers in order to redeem himself.

"Loki, right? You're Tom?" He nervously avoided my eyes and nodded. "Okay, thanks for telling me. I know it must have been difficult. Well, shall we get going?"

"What?"

"The restrauants are going to get really busy soon."

"You're not scared of me?" His eyes searched mine.

"If you wanted to hurt me, you would have done it by now, right?"

"I never wanted to hurt you." His eyes widened slightly at the idea of hurting me and I smiled.

"Then why should I be scared?" I replied, taking his hands in mine. "You know who I am... you know what I've done."

"Loki, I won't judge you for something that you feel bad about and that happened years ago. I got to know who you are. I know you're good. I know you're trying to help. That's good enough for me." I kissed his knuckles.

"You're not mad that I lied to you? My entire appearance has been an illusion this whole time. You're not even surprised?"

"Frankly, I think you are beautiful..." I slowly reached up and cupped his cheek, taking him in. His eyes widened at the easy contact. "And sweetheart, did you really think that I believed you were an accountant?"

"Yes..." Loki grumbled. "Do you know what an accountant is?"

"No, but I know they hold the hidden wealth of Midgard."

"Um... no." I laughed. "Oh, sweetheart. You essentially told me that you did people's taxes for a living... but you had no idea what taxes are." I laughed and shrugged. "I should be mad, but I'm just not. So let's go have fun and we can talk about this more later, if you want."

"Okay... after you, milady." He opened the door and escorted me out. He still seemed unsure of himself, but as we started our date, he mellowed out.

A few people watched us while we walked along the street and while we ate. They pointedly stared at our intertwined fingers. I glared back. Noticing my focus, Loki tried to pull his hand away from mine self-consciously. Instead, I pulled him closer and nuzzled into his side with my arm tight around his waist, smiling at him for reassurance. He smiled back. Thankfully, no one was stupid enough to say anything.

We continued our lovely date and returned to my apartment afterwards. I invited Loki in and we sat on the couch to continue our conversation. Loki was much more talkative and funny now that he could share stories from his past and truly be himself.

"You stabbed him?!" I exclaimed, partially in surprise and partially in amusement.

"Yes, but unfortunately we "gods" are quite pesky to kill."

I laughed, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Loki?"

"Hm?"

"Why tell me now? Who you are, I mean."

"Because it's been three months and... I've fallen in love with you." There was a dusting of pink on his cheeks as he avoided meeting my gaze.

"I love you, too, Loki." He finally looked at me in surprise.

I moved in for my first kiss with real Loki. His tongue moved against mine with a certain degree of hesitation, albeit the same dexterity it had when he kissed me as Tom. I sighed quietly and pulled him closer by the neck, allowing him to lift me onto his lap.

"Are you sure you want this? Me?" He asked, pulling away.

"Loki," I clicked my tongue and pressed my forehead against his, stroking his cheeks.

"Everyone was watching us, asking why you would ever date a monster such as myself. I don't want that for you--"

"Never refer to yourself as the 'm' word, Loki. You're not." I asserted, meeting his eyes emphatically.

"I do not want you to suffer because of what people think of me."

"Suffer? Loki, I would gladly walk the earth for you. I don't care what other people think. But if that's what you're worried about," I stood up and offered him my hand. "Come with me. I want to show you the best spot in the city."

I led him to the center of the city, full of lights and couples walking along the streets.

"I've always loved this street at night. It's so cozy with the warm lighting and the people wandering aimlessly."

"It is nice." Loki admitted, still anxious.

"It's also the busiest place in the city right now. So when I kiss you here, know that I want you."

I didn't give him time to respond before I pulled him in by the neck. I kissed him as deeply as I could with my disadvantage of height, patiently waiting for him to relax into it. Soon he kissed back with just as much passion and I pulled away gently.

"I love you. Tom, Loki--whatever your name, I love you." He sighed in acceptance and relief and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I love you, too."

We wrapped our and around each other and watched the lights and passing people for a few quiet moments before I spoke up.

"Wait, so were you late today because you were just nervous about telling me who you are?" Loki cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I needed time to convince myself to tell you. I've wanted to tell you from the beginning, but the Battle of New York was the only thing anyone knew of me. I wanted to wait until you saw me--Loki-- helping people more."

I gasped, suddenly realizing that Loki had appeared in the news aiding the Avengers much more often right after we met.

"You started helping the Avengers because you wanted to tell me who you really are?" I asked.

"I had to help them before, under orders, but after I met you I decided to overcome my discomfort helping people that already hated me in order to show them they don't need to." He admitted, focusing his eyes on something on the ground beside me.

"Oh, Loki," I cooed, nuzzling against him, "you're so sweet. I'm glad you told me."

"I'm glad, too." He murmured in my ear, kissing my temple.


End file.
